


Colour of the Sky

by Fox_the_Hermit



Series: Avenger Universe Unrelated Short Stories [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Colours, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different types of "soulmate au"s from various universes, and how they meet.<br/>Universes and characters will be added on as I add chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour of the Sky

Tony’s world was all black, and white, and grey, and he was happy that way.

It meant he had no responsibility to stay loyal to his soulmate who he had not met yet, that he did not have to share his life with one person.

And then he met Pepper, and his world exploded with colours. She did not know she was his soulmate - she had seen him a long time ago, as well as a hundred other people, and she had no idea who her soulmate was because of that.

For the first few weeks, he refused to even consider telling her that. After all, why on earth would she believe it? She would have thought he was just trying to seduce her or something. Then he just sort-of-forgot about it. Until after Afghanistan.

After that he considered telling her, because he realised that he could have died and then she would never have realized who her soulmate was, and would have spent years looking for him in vain. And then he found out about the poisoning, and decided to say nothing, because it would be far crueler to her to find out that he was her soulmate, and then be parted from him after a couple of months.

However, he survived the poisoning, and realized that there were no threats now, and he could tell her. And he did. And got a slap in the face, and a kiss for his troubles.


End file.
